Sweet, yet Solid
by MODdenial
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki. A school outcast, captain of the track team, and ends up having to fight a girl who's not Tatsuki. Rukia Kuchiki, a new kid, immediately karate captain, and ends up fighting the biggest contradiction there. What do they have in common? Secret Identities.
1. Ichigo Kurosaki:High School Student

**What's going on, peoples? Listen; ever since I started looking at Bleach, I've just been swarmed with erotic thoughts about Ichigo and Rukia being together. So I'm going to be taking a break from my Gorillaz projects and focus on Bleach lemons for a while. I'll get back to Sanctuary and Flight of the Mako soon enough so hang in there, Capital Punks.**

**Rivalry**

Chapter 1: The First Place Protector of the Black Sun

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 174 cm (5'9")**

**Weight:** **61 kg (134 lbs.)**

**Hair Color: Orange**

**Eye Color: Amber**

**Occupation: High School Student/Captain for the Karakura High School Track Team**

Life at Karakura High School for Ichigo Kurosaki could be described as inconvenient, exhausting, and strenuous. However, he had learned earlier on in life to make the most out of the bad. His father always told him this when he was little. Other times he would say:

"_Stop being such a little wuss! It's over! Man up!"_

This usually got Ichigo pissed off and he would lose it on his father. He hated the days whenever his father brought "it" up. Growing up, he was so content with the world; everything seemed to revolve around him. He was so happy, nothing was wrong with life, not even losing to his rival Tatsuki Arisawa at the dojo he usually practiced at when he was a kid. Though he would still cry, but only for a few seconds before he showed that genuine smile of his, the ingenuousness he showed during his early childhood days made everyone adore at first sight.

Life ruled for Ichigo Kurosaki. Then "it" happened and he lost that smile of his. Never once did he bring it back. Ever since then, he began beating Tatsuki at the dojo in most of his matches. However, there was one time where he actually hurt Tatsuki and from that day, everyone looked at him as if he were the spawn of Satan himself. Every day, people would look at him and whisper to themselves.

"_Hey that's him!"_

"_That guy seriously took Tatsuki down?"_

"_I sure wouldn't want to mess with him."_

"_He doesn't look so scary."_

"_Don't get distracted by his eyes. He's cold to the core."_

"He don't look so tough."

Then the crowd gasped and a few burly seniors came up and crowded him.

"I bet inside he's nothing but a wuss."

"Yeah, Rakumaru, he looks like a wuss, don't you think boss?"

The fat one smirked and strutted up to Ichigo. Ichigo mentally sighed. _Kami, please, not today._

"Yo, Ichi-blow! Why don't you fight me? Unless you really are a wuss."

Ichigo sighed and kept his head, trying not to lose it on a couple of ignorant seniors.

"Look, I don't have time for this so I'm gonna let you guys think what you want about me and I'm gonna keep my head and walk away." He turned and walked towards the crowd immediately, some students got out his way, in hopes of escaping his anger.

"Wussy, wussy, wussy! Ichi-blow's a wussy! His mommy lied, he fell and cried, just like a little pu-"

That set Ichigo off. He didn't like anyone calling him a wuss. This was why he hurt Tatsuki, this was why he hurt his dad, this was why he hurt anyone who called him a wuss. So turned around quickly cracked his knuckles into a fist and went ballistic and launched his fist at the senior who sang that song about his dad. He then grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall sending machine gun punches to his stomach so fast the actually sounded like a machine gun being sprayed before throwing him into the other three. He turned around and let loose on the other three who were associated with him, before grabbing all four of them and sending them flying through the glass. He looked down and saw them crash face first from 40 stories up. He jumped out the window, spikes set on his feet and driving them into the spine of their leader. Grabbing their leader by the collar, he yanked the man to his feet who looked at him, scared you-know-what less.

"Now then, you four crockpots just put me in a real bad mood. So give me four good reasons why I shouldn't put you down and not in the term of letting go."

"Y-you d-d-don't s-scare me, p-punk! Hey, d-d-don't just l-lie down there! Get this guy off me!" The leader cried, although he was little an inch away from begging for his life.

"Well? Why shouldn't I put you down right here, right now?"

"W-w-whatcha gonna do if w-we d-don't?"

With that Ichigo threw the leader on the ground and locked him in a fujiwara armbar. It didn't take 3 seconds and the leader was already tapping.

"Alright, I'm sorry! We're sorry! You're no wuss! You're no wuss! Now let go of me, you're gonna break my arm! You're gonna break my arm!"

Ichigo got up looking down at the leader with disgust as he clutched his arm. He looked at the others who were sweating bullets, hoping he wouldn't turn to them.

"So…who's next?" He growled, looking at them, with fiery killing intent in his eyes.

They immediately screamed like girls and ran off shouting apologies as they ran. Ichigo sighed and opened the basement doors that led to the staircase that the students crowded by. Ichigo sighed to himself and went back inside.

_Punks._

This wasn't to say that Ichigo didn't have any acquaintances, if not friends. Ichigo was not completely misunderstood by the school. As a matter of fact, Tatsuki was his first friend, no matter how much she kicked his ass, and vice versa. There was also Yasutora Sado, but they called him Chad. There was Keigo Asano who always got on his nerves due to how perverted he was and there was Mizuiro Kojima who looked like a dork but was a hell of a lot less perverted than his colleague Keigo, therefore much more preferable and he was unconsciously skilled with picking up chicks and there was Orihime Inoue who always felt that everything was alright with herself. This made Ichigo envy her a little bit. She can smile whenever she wants to.

Ichigo's main problem was he had no reason to smile.

Ichigo Kurosaki was in no way average. Some people seemed to see Ichigo as someone who needs a reason to smile again rather than a social outcast. Now while he didn't care what people said about him, he appreciated when some people would try to understand him just by looking at him. But nonetheless, he just cared about what he was on the inside; The Number One Guardian of the Black Sun.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, he'd have a lot more to guard after this week.


	2. Rukia Kuchiki:High School Student

**Here we go again. **

**I up 3AM in morning writing second chapter of Sweet, yet Solid for Capital Punks. **

**Y I NO SLEEP?**

**Enjoy.**

**But before you do, do I suck that bad at writing lemons?**

**Damn.**

**DISCLAIMER: Why we need disclaimers if we know we no own franchise? If we own it, IchiRuki would been canon long time ago. Agreed?**

Rivalry

Chapter 2: The Light of the Rotten Wood

**Name: Rukia Kuchiki  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Indigo  
Height: 4'7'' (144cm)  
Weight: 73 lbs (33 kg)  
Occupation: High School Student/ Captain of the Karakura Karate Team**

Risky, unfair, painful, disheveled are only four words to describe the life of Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia was born as an orphan with no memory of her parents and a vague memory of a girl who looked just like her but what was her name? Was it Hikana? Was it Hikaru? Was it Hisuka? Was it Hiraku? She couldn't remember the name very well but what she could remember was her being left in the rain, cold, alone, abandoned, as if she were a burden. She was left with the thought that she could be nothing but trouble for whomever she encountered. So she kept whatever problems she had to herself, always fooling someone with a smile as if she was content and at peace with herself. She didn't want to cause trouble for anyone,because she didn't want to relive the thought of being abandoned and left to die. That was until, she had been somewhat adopted by her brother "in-law", Byakuya Kuchiki.

_She had survived on her own for 10 years and had made some friends during her time in the Rukongai, a street known for its orphans. There was one day, however when she saw a few kids being bullied by a few boys who looked at least 5-10 years older than them. _

_There was a boy with brown eyes and long crimson hair, kept in a high ponytail. His body was covered in tribal tattoos, covering his entire back, much of his chest, his extremities, and even much of his forehead. _

_There was a small girl who had spiked blond hair, while the roots appeared to be bright pink and bright green eyes. Along with that, she wore a short light pink ragged kimono with a brighter pink, down-turned, collar._

_There was a small boy who had shoulder-length dark lavender hair that fell on his face and covered his right eye and lavender eyes._

"_Please, just let us go. We're starving." Said the smallest boy._

"_And parched." said the girl. _

"_Bug off, guys, or I'll make you bug off." said the boy in the middle. _

"_How are you gonna do that, then? You took our water and our food without asking. That makes you thieves and in Inuzuri, we don't tolerate thieves. We think of them as punks." The boy on the right said before he snatched the water from the girl._

"_We also think of them as boorish." the boy on the left said who snatched the food from the boy._

"_But most of all, we think of them as…" The boy in the middle said as he struck the red-head across the face._

"_Useless, troublesome, wastes of space, to sum it up, burdens." They all said as they laughed at the boy on the floor before walking off. However, he got up and delivered a chop-block to the one in the middle and started jumping up and down on his back. The boys on each side tried to pry the redhead their leader, apparently but the boy and the girl had grabbed their legs and bit down on them, hard._

"_Aggh! Get this crazy kid of my back!"_

"_We're trying, but we have problems of our own, boss!"_

"_Yeah, these kids won't go down easy, that's for sure!"_

"_Shake 'em loose and get this kid off me, he's making an epicenter in my spine!" _

_In the confusion, Rukia decided to grab one the carts and use them to get away from the bullies. She picked up the water jugs, the fruit, the bread, and the fish and loaded them all in. She wheeled the cart over to the three who seemed to be wearing out._

"_Quickly, get on the cart before they regain their strength. Come on, move!" She called to them. They hesitated but made a quick run for the cart. As soon as they all got on, she began pushing the cart. It wasn't long before the boys began running after them but the boy with red hair picked up random objects from all the places Rukia ran by and began hurling them at the boys, hoping to ward them off. Fortunately, it did and they fell to the floor, unconscious. The four cheered in victory and Rukia hopped onto the cart with enough momentum to get them out of the 78th District of Rukongai. As soon as they made it away, they stopped the cart and began eating the spoils of their haul. The red-haired boy looked at Rukia with a bit of flustered expression on his face._

"_You…didn't have…to…help us, you know? We were handling it perfectly without your assistance. Now, those boys will come looking for you two as well." He muttered. The small boy and girl immediately jumped in front of Rukia and showered her with praise._

"_Thanks so much, miss!"_

"_Yeah. We would've been in huge trouble if not for you!"_

"_How can we ever repay you?"_

"_I know! She can live with us. We have enough water and enough food to last a whole week for at least 5 of us."_

"_That's a great idea! Miss, will you please join our group? My name is Homura and this is my little brother Shizuku."_

_Shining brightly, she thought to herself. It's a nice combination of names._

"_And this is Renji Abarai. He's like our big brother. Protecting us, getting us food, and making sure we had a shelter and never slept in the cold. We've been orphans for 7 years. Renji found us when it was raining and we were starving in the cold. He gave us both hot bowls of ramen to warm our bodies and he let sleep in our house. We had no names to begin with so Renji named us based on our compassion for each other as brother and sister. So please join our group. We don't want to see Renji get hurt like again. He always jumps in front of us and gets hurt in order for us to get away from those Rukongai bullies, especially the 78th District ones. We hate them as much as they hate us. Renji needs someone to protect him like he's been protecting us for 5 years."_

_Rukia looked at the two siblings with envy. She had lived for 10 years by herself whereas these children actually had someone like Renji to take care of them. She didn't want to cause any trouble for anyone else so she lived by herself, but these kids, even though they had someone to take care of them, ended up getting into trouble._

"_I don't know if I can. I'll probably just end up getting all of you hurt and or killed. Plus, I prefer to live alone."_

"_Please miss, you have to stay!"_

"_Please?"_

"_Please?"_

"_Renji, ask her to stay too!"_

_The boy they called Renji looked up and looked back down at his bread._

"_If she doesn't want to leave, then there's no point in asking her anymore than we are now."_

"_Renji! You have to ask her!"_

"_Yeah Renji, she helped us get away from those bullies. If it wasn't for her we would probably be back in those streets beaten, bloody, raped, or killed. She helped us! The least we could do is having her stay with us!"_

_Then Renji looked back up, the piece of bread in his hand forgotten._

"_How many years have I taken care of you two by myself? I don't need help to take care of you two. You two made it along fine even without me so there's no reason for me to ask for help from a total stranger."_

"_But Renji…"_

"_Drop it, Homura."_

"_Renji, please…"_

"_I SAID NO, SHIZUKU! LEAVE IT AT THAT! THE LAST THING I NEED IS ANOTHER BURDEN TO HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!"_

_This brought tears to the siblings' eyes and they began sobbing. They turned to Rukia and she held them in her arms. Rukia glared at Renji, who immediately felt remorseful about what he said. How dare he talk to them that way? They just wanted her to stay and he yelled at them for asking what he apparently thought was a stupid request._

"_Why would you yell at them?"_

"_I don't need another orphan in my group when I'm already worrying about two kids lost in the rain."_

"_These kids were abandoned, just like me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you're putting them down just because they were grateful for what I did? You wanted them to lay there beaten in the streets?"_

"_No. I...I just…"_

"_You just what? You just wanted to turn your back on someone who helped you. If you reject help from someone who didn't like those bullies any more than you did, then you and those bullies are pretty much one and the same!"_

"_Look, I…"_

"_No, **you** look. If these kids want me to stay after nearly being hurt under the watch of their guardian, then it's my decision to stay or go. These kids need help and I'm gonna help them whether you want me to or not. I'm staying."_

_The kids looked up, eyes glossy from their crying._

"_You'll stay, onee-san?"_

"_Really? You'll stay with us?"_

"_If a certain red-head apologizes for yelling at the ones who he should be protecting."_

_The siblings turned around and sniffled while wiping their eyes. Renji, blushing, looked away from them as he muttered._

"_Homura, Shizuku, I…I didn't…I didn't mean what I said, okay? I just…didn't…I…I'm sorry. Look, if you want her to stay with us, that's perfectly fine with me."_

_The siblings walked up to Renji and hugged him, muttering into his chest "we love you, we love you…"_

_Ever since then, she became very good friends with Renji. He grew up with her and basically did whatever they needed to survive. During her childhood, they found things from other stores and houses that they needed such as water and food. She and Renji got in and out of so much trouble together; it made her wonder how they were able to stay out of trouble for as long as they did. 10 years later, she was running with several other kids who were in the same condition that Rukia was in until she ran into someone who looked just like her. The man had slate gray eyes and long black hair, which were kept up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan that symbolized his nobility as the head of some noble clan, wearing one on top of his head and another on the right side. After taking in Rukia's appearance, he looked down at her in shock_

"_You're her sister…" He murmured. She looked up at the man who was gazing down at her and saw an obvious connection in appearance._

"_I'm her sister? What does that mean?" She thought to herself._

"_Tell me, what is your name?"_

"_Rukia."_

"_My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I have come because one of my…close acquaintances asked me to find you and adopt you into the Kuchiki family. I understand you may be surprised, if not outraged by me, a complete stranger to come out of nowhere and ask to adopt you, but you must understand that this is for your benefit."_

_Rukia looked up at the man who told her that he was to adopt and began to see a much closer resemblance to the girl who left her in the rain when she was an infant. She did not feel completely assured by this man, but she saw that he was like her; cold, emotionless, and introverted. Nevertheless, she bowed to him out of respect._

"_I understand Kuchiki-sama. If this is how the matter shall proceed, then I will honor your demands, knowing that a little Rukongai orphan should never hold an argument against a Kuchiki." Rukia said calmly, hoping to make a good impression. Fortunately for her, Byakuya stood impressed at the young orphan who was to be his adopted sister._

"_Raise your head, young one. For a Rukongai orphan, I thought you would have acted in a much more disrespectful manner than this. It's good to know that some orphans have class, decency, and respect for their elders. Come with me, Rukia. We must fill out the forms for your adoption._

Ever since, that day Rukia had stayed at home often to avoid getting into trouble with any of the "plebeians", as Byakuya would label them. She was taught at home by professional tutors that only Byakuya approved of. She learned everything she needed to learn academically in rapid progression. Byakuya showed no obvious signs of impression but somehow, she felt that he admired her quick progression throughout the first few months of her life as a Kuchiki. Nothing went completely out of hand, other than a few minor mistakes Rukia would rarely make in which Byakuya would calmly but sternly reprimand her on her errors, but other than nothing out of the ordinary happened. She would always be accompanied by someone whether it was a gate, house, or room guard. She never thought of it as invasive especially since that she could be snatched up by the hands of some sick freak whenever she went out of the house. She only went to the market to buy items such as fruits, vegetables, spices, and a few choice cuts, and she made sure to always snag some koi fish for Byakuya's pond to please his silent delight of koi fish. Life as a Kuchiki was hard work but she did however get to enjoy herself, especially whenever she went to several other markets that provided her with some of her favorite delicacies. She enjoyed her life where she did not have to work that hard and was still able to keep up with the modern world. Then came the day that all of that changed.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Enter."

Rukia stepped inside Byakuya's room and took a seat across from him.

"You requested my presence, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya took a deep breath before speaking.

"Rukia, recently the Kuchiki family has located a school for you attend in which you will be treated like a regular student. This school is called Karakura High School, located several miles away from the Kuchiki residence. Initially, I objected to this decision saying that you were already well educated and did not need to go to a school for the average adolescent. But grandfather said that I was being too undermining of your academic abilities. Basically, what I am saying is…in a week's time, you will no longer reside at the Kuchiki household. You alone shall relocate to the town called Karakura. I originally objected to this decision, stating that I needed to accompany you in order to assure your safety, but grandfather silenced the matter, stating that if I could not trust you to take care of yourself, which you have done for the previous 10 years of your life, then I do not deserve to be called your brother."

Rukia looked at the ground, unsure of how to handle this situation. She was taught to treat her higher-ups with the respect they deserved but Rukia was astonished, much less outraged. She was going to move to a school where she was not going to be recognized as a Kuchiki, but rather as a regular student with everyone else. This would certainly serve as a huge change in her life. No one would be there to baby her, but it will be like standing in a room full of strangers. Nevertheless, she bowed to her older brother.

"If the matter is indomitable, then I will accept this change, Nii-sama. When should I begin packing?"

"You will not need to. Your bags have already been packed. You shall travel next week so you have this week to enjoy yourself, Rukia."

A week came and went faster than Rukia had anticipated. She had done everything she could ever think of to enjoy herself at the Kuchiki household, but she still felt unsatisfied. She felt as if there was something or some**one** rather that she did not know about. So while Byakuya was out on the day of her departure, she went into his room to look at it once more before she left. She then saw a picture that stood in front of his library. Inside that picture was a woman that looked a lot like Rukia. She was, like Rukia, short and petite with short, black hair and pale skin. Also, her eye color was the same as Rukia's: purple with a hint of blue in them. She had a strand of hair in the middle of her face was slightly longer, and more frayed at the end. She was had a more soft-looking face.

_Whoever this woman is, she's beautiful._

"What are you looking at, Rukia?"

Her eyes immediately widened and she turned around and quickly hid the picture behind her so Byakuya could not see it.

"Nothing, Nii-sama. Just taking in the appearance of your library before I leave for Karakura town. So many books."

"I see. Then where is the picture that was in front of the books?"

"There was a picture here?"

"Rukia, are you holding the picture behind your arms?"

_Shoot. What do I do now?_

"Byakuya! I require your assistance downstairs this instant. My favorite wine just spilled!"

With that, Byakuya was out the door in a flash, leaving Rukia to contemplate the picture of the woman who looked like her. She realized that if she did not get to the airport in the next hour, she would miss her flight. So she hurried out the door into the carriage and got to the airport and into the plane with under a minute to spare.

**(No intense run to airport scene. I tired.)**

She woke up the next day inside Karakura Town. Today would mark her first day in a private school. She didn't know how it would go, but she knew that she would make a few friends. She stepped out onto the street in her school uniform, walking over to the tall building labeled "Karakura High School." Along the way, she saw a group of teenagers chasing a small little girl down the streets. The girl had long hair worn in pigtails that were held in place with ball hair bobbles. She had a long fringe which hung over the left side of her face and wore a collared dress that reached her knee. Her clothes were torn and she had a bruise forming on her left eye. She ran across the parking lot hoping a few cars would come and distract them from her long enough to get away. No such luck. The boys had her cornered in a small alley by Karakura High School.

"What do you want from me?"

"Don't worry about us. We're 'officers in training'". Said the boy in the middle with a green shirt.

"Yeah, Yama-Bro here gave us a task involving 'search and seizure' on any 'suspicious personnel'." Said the boy on the right with a beard, a moustache, a nosering, a grey bonnet and a blue t-shirt, and a cap covering his hair.

"Hey, Toshi-Bro, this girl looks very suspicious to me, don't you think so?" said the boy on the left with a goatee, rings on his nose and eyebrow and a black t-shirt.

"Very suspicious indeed, Mit-Bro. We probably should work on that search and seizure drill we practiced a couple of weeks ago." Said the boy in the green shirt. The girl looked up at them in fear and cowered against the wall, bringing her arms in front of her face to shield herself from any more physical attacks.

"Just tell me what you want but afterwards, please leave me alone." She pleaded.

"What do we want from you? Let's see. How about this?" The boy named Yama-Bro sneered as he yanked the girl to her feet by her collar.

"How about we have a little fun with you, then we'll be on our way. We'll be quick about it; it'll be like nothing happened."

The girl looked at them in horror as their clammy hands grabbed her clothes and forcefully removed them, exposing her undergarments. She knew what was about to happen, they were going to have their way with her.

"Why are you doing this to me? What wrong have I committed?"

"Shut up brat. We don't need a reason to play with a little kid."

"Yeah, but you'll need a reason for me not to kick all three of your butts."

The boys turned around to see Rukia standing behind them, apparently hearing enough and seeing enough of what was going on behind school grounds. If nobody had seen this, that poor little girl would have been molested and there would be no one to help her. Rukia wasn't going to allow that to happen. She wasn't going to let a few dirty minded, filthy pigs "have fun" with this poor abused little girl.

"What did she just say, Mit-Bro?"

"I think she told us not to have fun or else she'll beat our butts, Yama-Bro. Oh please don't hurt us, o small one! Please don't humiliate us with those small, fragile hands of yours!" Mit-Bro laughed.

"Why are you trying to mock me when your little toy has just turned tail and ran?" Rukia said, causing the boys to look into the place where the girl originally was before running off. The boys snarled and looked at her.

"You little brat, you made our little plaything get away!"

"How are you supposed to pay us back now then?"

"Why don't we do to her what we were gonna do to that other girl?"

The three boys sneered and walked over to her and crowded her.

"How do you expect to get out this handicap, brat?"

"Let's beat her first, then have our fun with her and find that troublesome burden of a girl later."

Rukia examined her odds. She was taught how to survive this kind of situation.

"Hmm. Let's see. Three ugly, dumb, dirtbags against one girl seems unfair. Let's see how they fare with one hand tied behind my back!" She said, as she jumped up and threw several machine guns punches to Yama-Bro on his face, his stomach, and sweep-kicked him onto the concrete, where she proceeded to lay several soccer goal kicks to his_ cojones_. She whirled around and kept hitting Mit-Bro with backhand punches before driving her elbow into his stomach. She then jumped up and laid a solid kick to Toshi-Bro's face, breaking his nose. They all doubled over but were quick to regroup. They all decided to try and jump Rukia at the same time but when they tried to, Yama-Bro stayed back. Rukia saw this and made a beeline for his face with her fist. The other two looked on in fear as they saw this little kid beating down a grown man like Yama-Bro. As soon as he stopped twitching from the pain, Rukia grabbed a baseball bat and hit an 8-iron strike to his head for good measure. She turned to the other two, anger written all over her face. Afterwards, she dropped the bat and grabbed Yama-Bro's ankle and began twisting it to the point to the point where it nearly snapped. Yama-Bro began tapping with his only good arm.

"Let go of me! Please! We're sorry! We're sorry! We'll never stroll by here again!"

"You should have thought that before I gained the urge to break your ankle."

SNAP

Rukia heard Yama-Bro yell, signifying that his ankle was broken. She grabbed the bat and ran after the boys until they reached the corridor to the entrance where they tripped and Rukia picked the stupid looking one to jump on started slamming the baseball bat down on his spine, beating it as if it were a nail in a wall. Afterwards Rukia kicked him in the side for good measure with her diamond-studded cleats. She looked at Toshi-Bro who backed up into a corner. Rukia decided to be merciful and hit him in the head with an air soft bullet.

She looked at her watch._ 15 minutes to class. _She thought. Then her eyes caught sight of a little pig-tailed girl poking her head out from the corridor. She walked over and smiled at the girl.

"It's okay. You can come out now."

The girl looked at the boys lying on the ground out cold. She ran to Rukia and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Onee-san! Usually it's Onii-Chan who saves me from those brutes but he couldn't make it early today for some reason. Anyway thanks again!"

Rukia hugged her back, a wave of remembrance washing over her; she remembered how Homura and Shizuku did they same thing whenever Renji would get mad at them. She would always comfort them, no matter what mistakes they would make.

She was the Light of the Rotten Wood.

"You're welcome. Now go, quickly, I don't want these thugs chasing you again, okay?

The girl beamed and ran off. Rukia smiled and surveyed the beat down she gave them. Rukia never lost control like this before not even in her childhood. Maybe it was because she never saw this happen to a girl before, being sexually assaulted, stripped, and nearly raped. Rukia was glad she stepped in and did something when she did, otherwise that girl would be emotionally scarred for the rest of her life and Rukia would have just watched. What if that happened to her? Who would protect her?

By the end of the week, she'd find out.

**Not too much to write but I tired, give me break.**

**Thank you for reading story and I try to write more next week, hokay?**

**Bye-Bye!**


	3. First Day Expos

**Guess whose back.**

**Back again.**

**Guess whose back. **

**Tell a friend.**

**I have a double side chapter in this story and I'll try to make more. But know this: I'm not the best writer. **

**DISCLAIMER: This is the last time I do this. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS A WELL-KNOWN FACT.**

Rivalry

Chapter 3: First Day Expos

Rukia Kuchiki stepped inside Karakura High School and saw the vast amount of classrooms that the school had. It was like looking into a wall of mirrors; she was confused by the different amount of rooms there were. She decided that if she were going to get anywhere inside, she'd have to speak to the authority figure. What were they called again? She couldn't remember. She needed help so she deciding to look. She wandered the hallways and it didn't look like there were any bullies who she would get into trouble with. She looked off and saw two girls.

One had long, black hair with two pigtails reaching down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye was pink. She had something that looked like a mask with the remnants of it covering her left eye, which was shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask and there was an extension from her mask into her hair which gives the appearance of a hair tie. The second girl was tomboyish in appearance and her visible left eye was green and she had blonde, short hair with a long fringe covering much of her mask on the right side of her face, and her mask is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted around the bottom, identical to the first girl's. She wore a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms, both of which may also be part of her mask fragments. Her attire consists of a white dress that wraps around with a modest V-neck, an upturned collar and sleeves with short slits on the side reaching slightly pass her elbows, a black sash worn loosely around her hips and shoes which also appeared to be identical to the first girl's.

She immediately learned that these were what her brother called "plebeians", but she didn't want to make any enemies so she decided to approach them with a calm expression. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Hello. My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

The girls just looked at her and turned back to discussing what they were going to a certain boy. This wasn't getting Rukia anywhere so she tugged on the sleeve of the black haired girl like a child does to its mother who had turned around in shock, surprised that someone would touch her, let alone speak to her.

Who was this girl?

She just touched her.

She just _touched _her.

Thinking that Rukia had gotten their attention, Rukia spoke up again.

"I saw you two from across the hall and wondered if you two could tell me who the authority figure was. I need assistance getting to where I need to be because I'm new to this facility. Actually, I have never been inside a school before so could you help me?"

The girl with black hair looked at the girl with blond hair and scoffed. "Did you just touch me? Did you just **touch **me? Menoly, did she just **touch **me? Did this **brat** just **touch** me?"

A brat? Rukia had been called a brat a lot of times to the people in the Rukongai. It usually meant they were wastes of space.

"Excuse me, **what **did you just say? That we should **tell** you who the authority figures are around here? Are you that **clueless** that you don't know who's in charge, you little **airhead?"**

Airhead? Rukia could feel her sense of reason slowly fading away. She didn't want to get into a fight on her first day of school but this girl was pushing her. Rukia nearly let her schoolbag drop until she saw the girl with blond hair smacked the girl with black hair on the back of her head.

"Loly!"

"What?!"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what again? I'm just giving her the rules."

The blond haired girl glared at her and she turned back to Rukia, sighing.

"Ok fine. You're new so I'll be nice. My name is Loly Aivirrne, and this is my bit-I mean, partner, Menoly Mallia. So here's what you need to know, Rukia Kuchiki," She said, venom laced in every word. "We run this school. Everyone in this school practically trembles and bows at our feet when they see us. We're in charge. Fall in line, you'll be fine. Step out, get out! So what you need-"

The girl named Menoly raised her arm and looked at Loly and then at the raven-haired girl, a mix of blankness, irritation and boredom with Loly, and pity for Rukia in her eyes.

"What she's trying to say is we don't tolerate little airheads, not saying you are one, but we don't tolerate them trying to get in our business. You need to do one thing and you'll be fine. Stay out of our way, and we'll stay out of yours. Otherwise, we'll have to be Bossy Impatient Terrible Cruel Hussies to You." (**See what I did there?**)

Rukia just stood their confused. She just wanted to get directions to her classroom and to the one in charge, who apparently seemed to be them. However, she didn't want to make enemies so she simply nodded. Menoly pointed to the hallway on her right.

"Go down that hallway and make a left. The principal's office is located in the third door on your right."

Rukia bowed and took off, now knowing her direction. Menoly looked at Loly and grew worried of her expression.

"What's on your mind, Loly?"

"You know exactly what's on my mind. I'm going to make her high school creditability a real BS stack."

"Why, Loly? She's done nothing to hurt, to embarrass you, or to make you feel negative about anything. You just met her!"

"Shut up, Menoly. If I want to make her life a living hell, then who are you to stop me, unless you'd like me to tell Aizen-sama about your disobedience." Loly sneered.

"Loly, there will be consequences."

"I don't care. I need her out of the picture. Besides, she might capture the attention of you-know-who."

"I doubt she knows him at all."

"Oh come on! You think anyone would miss that hair. You'd have to be blind not to know who he is. Once I get my hands on her, I'll grind her face into the dust and once I get my hands on that boy, he'll be all mine." She sighed as she thought about what that boy would do for him when he was hers. "But then again, he's probably into that ditz in his class. I'll just have to get rid of her too. I want him and whatever I want, I get. Even if I had to spit, beat, or step on some faces, I will get him."

Rukia walked to the principal's office, a bit uneasy about the girls named Loly & Menoly. Especially Loly, she seemed to have a vendetta against her for some unknown reason. She'd figure it out later. She heard them talking about a certain boy.

Who was this boy that they were talking about?

She had no time to think about the boy who they were talking when she found the office. Rukia took a breath and calmly walked inside there sat the principal. He appeared as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses. He had a calm smile on his face and looked up. Rukia took a few steps towards the front of the desk. There was something about this principal that made her a bit apprehensive.

"Hello, young lady. What is your name?"

"R-Rukia K-Kuchiki, s-sir."

"Well then, how can I assist you, Kuchiki-san?"

_Did he just call me Kuchiki-san? I've never had my name be used with an honorific before. It sounds pleasing._

"Are you the principal of this school?"

"Last time I checked I was. My name is Sosuke Aizen. It's a pleasure to have you in my school, Kuchiki-san. How can I assist you?"

She didn't know what it was about this man but it made her feel calm, yet uneasy.

"Well, I just transferred here and I wanted to figure out the way my classes rotated."

"Ah, you mean a schedule. Don't worry Kuchiki-san, Mr. Ichimaru will find you your schedule. Oh Gin," he sang in a cheery voice. As he said this, a man came into the office and stood next to him. His eyes were narrowed to slits. He appeared to be in his early or mid-twenties, was unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He had unusually silver hair. He also kept his face set in a wide mocking smile, a smile that sent shivers down her spine. "This is Gin Ichimaru, my vice-principal. He handles all the student records and he acts as the sub-principal whenever I cannot attend school to delegate the activities of my students."

Gin Ichimaru slightly bowed and put his hand out for Rukia to shake. As she did, she felt like a cold, slippery snake was crushing her hand in a vicegrip. Gin pretended not to notice her discomfort and held on for a few more seconds before withdrawing. "Hello Kuchiki-san. I apologize if you find my way of greeting new students rather unusual. I make that gesture to students who I hope can become good friends with later on." Rukia looked at Ichimaru with her best poker face before saying "Likewise. Ichimaru-sama, could I please see my schedule?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course, your schedule! Excuse me; I can be so forgetful sometimes!" He said, as he rushed back inside and literally tore papers out of the files and pulled out a small card, consisting of a column with numbers 01-07 and a subject, teacher, and Room Number listed next to the number so she looked at her first subject and it said:

01-Misato Ochi-Social Studies-121

So she went off and started off towards the stairs. But as she walked up, a pair of hungry light blue eyes fixed themselves on her from the shadows. The blue eyes turned sadistic and chuckled manically.

"Well, look at that, number 4, another girl, another piece of meat. This one seems to have the vanilla white scent of purity." They said as the sound of sniffing was heard throughout the stairwell. "She smells…delicious. Oh the things I'd be able to do to her if she were mine. It gets me bloodthirsty just to think about it!"

As they said this, the eyes stepped forwards to reveal a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the _Panthera_ genus of cats. He wore a white _hakama_, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket was black, the sleeves are rolled up, and he left it open, leaving his muscular chest exposed.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Must you always plan on taking the innocence of every new girl that you see? You already had your fun with those two garbage bugs. Now you've not only set your sights on that auburn girl, but this raven as well. Grimmjow, if you're not careful, someone will take you down."

This voice belonged to a slender, yet fairly muscular, male of average height with a melancholic appearance. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. He had teal lines that descend from the lower part of his eyes, making it appear as if he was crying. He had a solid frown on his face. He wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seemed to have longer coattails and the collar was rather high. The man named Grimmjow scowled at the man who had just spoken.

"Who are you to tell me who to catch, Ulquiorra Cifer? Last time I checked you had something for that auburn girl as well. You had all the opportunity to claim her as your own and you didn't."

"You do know why, don't you?"

Grimmjow's eyes seemed to soften at his question.

"She has something for that boy."

Grimmjow looked down at the ground and clenched his fists in anger. "The day I get my hands on him again, I'll eviscerate him, take the girl and ravage her right in front of his eyes! That bastard was the entire reason why I lost those two. I had a good thing going and he screwed it up! Him and his damn chivalry. He was the reason I have **this** on me! He did this to me!" He screamed as he pointed to the scar that ran deep from his neck to his waistline.

"So I'm gonna do the same thing to him, but worse and when I'm done, I'll get back what is rightfully mine and take back my title as the **KING!**" He cackled, loud enough to rattle the hallways above. Ulquiorra sighed and put his head down while folding his arms. He loathed the boy as much Grimmjow did. The boy was not worth Grimmjow's time, so he could understand Grimmjow's pain when he lost to that boy a few weeks ago. Ulquiorra wanted to completely destroy that boy for not only had he humiliated Grimmjow, but Grimmjow's loss desecrated their organization as a whole. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra swore to themselves from that day on that they would murder that boy and spill his blood across the lockers.

"Let's get going, Grimmjow. Class is about to begin."

Rukia skipped throughout the hallways until she saw a tall teenager with bleached hair and bleached eyebrows with three earrings in his left ear and a ring on his lower left lip grabbing a girl with short brown hair, with her bangs pulled back in a clip by her collar lifting her up against a window.

"Where do you think you're walking, huh? Whenever I ask you a question, you give me an answer. Now tell me, where is she?"

"W-Who? I-I have no idea w-who y-you're talking about!"

"Don't give me that nonsense!" The bleach haired man snarled as he threw the poor girl to the ground. She crouched down in one of the corners and covered her knee, shocked to see blood come out of it. It wasn't anything major, just a small laceration. But she cowered, wanting to disappear right on the spot. Rukia grew angry, the girl reminded her of Homura.

"I'm really trying to be nice, little girl so I'll give you two options." He held up his left fist. "Tell me where she is, and I won't hurt you." He held his right fist which had brass knuckles on them. "Don't squeak, and you'll have 5 days of bruise healing to undergo. What's it gonna be, girlie?" The girl was literally crying now and Rukia hated this. She looked like that girl from earlier and Rukia wouldn't stand for it. She looked around. The other students were frozen in fear. Rukia was trying to decide whether to help the girl or stay put. If she helped her, the girl would be safe but then this punk would most likely attack her for interfering. But if she just let this happen, the girl would get hurt and Rukia didn't want that feeling of helplessness to bear down her conscience. So she told her mind, she was going to help out the girl. She walked and kicked that bleached haired man in the backside.

"You know, where I come from. Those who lay their hands on a woman, children especially are executed on the spot." The bleached haired man turned around and sneered at what he saw, a little brat trying to save her friend.

"And just who are you supposed to be, little girl?"

"How about this, you let the girl go and take up whatever problems you have with her with me or I make you walk away with a broken arm and a broken ankle like I did with those punks a few minutes ago." He failed to notice that the small brunette had taken this opportunity to escape. He turned around, now realizing what she was doing.

"Hey! You! Get back here! Darn it! Soriamichi! Get her!" He said to a small boy with shoulder length brown hair, kept back with the help of a hair fastener. His face was pursed and his eyebrows were lowered to make him look tough.

"Got it, boss!" He said before he took off after the girl. Meanwhile, the bleached haired man turned back to Rukia.

"See what you did? You distracted me and now she got away. I don't like little brats who make lose my targets. They need to be taught a lesson about respecting their elders." Rukia smirked, she already knew what she was about to do with this dirtbag.

"And you need to be taught a lesson in psychology. Wow, is that a diamond on my foot?!" He completely forgot about his rage and made a grab for her foot, prompting Rukia to lift it up and smirk.

"Pysch." She laughed before slamming the heel into his face, causing to scream and shout obscenities across the hall. He got up, clutching his face.

"You little brat!" He yelled before making a lunge for her but she was quicker and sidestepped out of the way and proceeded to kick him all around his sprawled figure laying on the ground. She stomped on his arms, his legs, his hands, his feet, his head, and then made a punt to his lower region. He yelled out in agony, shouting enough obscenities to ruin a small child's life.

"You small, raven-haired, she-devil witch!" Rukia then proceeded to walk in a different direction but she was stopped by a tall woman with dark green teal hair, wearing a purple traditional Manchurian style qipao with beige pants.

"What is going on here? What is the meaning of this?"

"I didn't do anything, Yoshi-sama! I was trying to ask little Michiru Ogawa a question and then this girl came and assaulted me for no reason!" The boy said.

"That's not true! He was bullying her, held brass knuckles to her face and threatened to strike her if she didn't answer whatever question he asked."

"What I saw was you Ms…"

"Kuchiki."

"What I saw was you Ms. Kuchiki assaulting Reiichi here with no Michiru Ogawa in sight. I would like to see you in my office during the school intermission." She said, and with that she walked away leaving a dumbfounded Rukia rooted to the spot. At the same time, the boy named Soriamichi grabbed Rukia by the back of her collar and roughly shoved her towards the window. Reiichi then snickered and placed the brass knuckles on his knuckles.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up, brat!" Reiichi yelled and made a move to strike her but his arm was caught by a man in a mask with a black hoodie, wearing a mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask was white and had only three red stripes on the left side. He delivered a kick to the arm holding Rukia and caught her by her turned turn back to Reiichi, eyes black as night, pupils gold as coins.

"Hey! Who are you?" Reiichi growled.

The man in the mask refused to respond.

"Hey, you deaf or something? I asked you a simple question and you better give me an answer or else I'll knock it out of you."

The man said nothing but stepped forward and socked Reiichi across the face, sending him flying through the window. Soriamichi was then picked by his collar and thrown out with authority. The boy in the mask turned and walked in a different direction from the crowd. As he left, a teenager of average height with short, spiked sided, black hair and brown eyes, and a very lean frame came up and quickly went to her side.

"Are you okay? Who did it? Who was hurting you? I swear when I find him, I'll-hey you!" She said, while turning the boy in black. He turned around slowly, showing her the striped side of his mask. The eyes behind the mask were black with golden pupils. Tatsuki just sat there, frozen in fear. The eyes seemed to soften before he let out a raggedy breath as he walked away.

"Did he do it?"

"No, he helped me. It was Reiichi that was troubling me."

"By the way, my name's Tatsuki Arisawa. You should probably sit with me and Orihime during lunch sometime."

"I'd love to. My name's Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

"Well Ruks. Hope you don't mind me calling you Ruks. I hope we can be friends. I think you'll like it here."

"I don't mind at all and of course we can be friends."

Rukia slowly watched the man in the mask walk away in silent wonder.

_Who is that guy?_

A few minutes later, the gym instructor, Kagine, a muscular man with black hair and a mustache, came walking onto the scene.

"Can somebody explain to me what's going on here?! Nobody gave you permission to be out in the halls this early in the morning! Get to class, NOW!

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki strode into class a second before the bell rang. He had recently beaten up a couple of punks because they brought "it" back up. Ichigo had a policy. That policy being that he would always be there for his friends and not cause any trouble but if they made fun of him or "it", he'd abandon all sense of reason and attack anyone who made fun of him. Those punks, however, did not get the hint from the other students not make fun of him and ended up getting the beating of their lives, well their leader anyway. Right on cue, as it were rehearsed, a teenager with medium-long brown hair flung himself at him only to receive a fist to the face.

"IICCHHIIGGOO!"

"Nice to see you too, Keigo." He casually replied. At the same time, a boy with shorter black hair, parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face walked up to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo."

"What's up Mizuiro?" He said, then a few girls with different hairstyles came up and quickly stuck paper slips into his pockets before running off, giggling to them. Mizuiro took the papers out and immediately dropped them, blushing madly at what he saw.

"Gahh! Why do they do this to me every single time?"

"Geez, even inadvertently you're still picking up girls. Hey, everyone, that makes 23 girls this week that Miziuro's gotten numbers from! Start planning his 30th girl mark celebration!"

"Whaa? Ichigo, that's not cool!"

"You're damn right it's not cool! How come you have that charm and I don't?! If you weren't my friend, I swear you'd be dead in a second!" Keigo wailed, grabbing his friend's collar, only be yanked away by a bulky hand belonging to someone other than Ichigo. The hand belonged to a teenager of Mexican descent with wavy brown hair that generally hung over his brown eyes. The teenager looked to be a muscular and extremely tall man with a tattoo on his left shoulder which read _Amore e Morte_ ("love and death" in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it.

"Keigo. Don't get upset." The man said, causing Keigo to get cold sweats running down his spine.

"What's up, Chad?" Ichigo said as the two bumped forearms.

"I've been well. You?"

"I had to beat up a couple of punks before I got here. They brought "it" back up." Ichigo sighed. Chad just nodded in understanding. Then two girls walked into the room and quickly spotted Ichigo. One of the girls had brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait was her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wore her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins. The second girl was a teenager of average height with black hair and brown eyes. She also had a very lean frame compared to the other girl's curvier figure.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Yo, Ichigo!"

The girls walked over and sat in front and next to him.

"Hey Orihime. What's up, Tatsuki?"

"I heard you beat up a few bullies today before first period and broke one of their arms."

Ichigo chuckled to himself. "I was being nice to him. I was in a bad mood and didn't feel like doing that much to anyone. You know that whoever brings 'it' up is pretty much screwed."

Orihime looked over and studied Ichigo's knuckles. They were split and had a few small glass shards lying in the bone. She carefully reached her hand over and slowly took Ichigo's hands in her own and gently brushed her fingers along the knuckles.

"Ichigo, doesn't this hurt?"

"It does, but they're nothing to worry about, Orihime."

However, she didn't turn her gaze away from the split knuckles. She glazed over them carefully while the other students watched her in awe. She then carefully bit down on the glass, causing Ichigo to wince at the slight pain in the knuckles. She moved her tongue around a little bit in an attempt to wrestle them out. She did this about 3 minutes until the knuckles were glass-free. She then kissed each of the knuckles before letting go of his hands. Ichigo grew a light tint of pink on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. Orihime then flipped her hair, beaming.

"Do your hands feel better now?" She asked.

Ichigo cracked the knuckles; they felt very good. Ichigo looked at Orihime's smiling face and couldn't look away for at least 20 seconds.

"They feel much better. Thanks." He said quietly in astonishment. What happened? For at least 5 years, he saw Orihime as a good friend, so what was with the stare he gave her?

"ORIHIME!"

That female shriek belonged to a thin teenager with short red hair and purple eyes, her bangs parted on both sides of her face, wearing red framed glasses. This girl's name was Chizuru Honsho. To say Chizuru was…different from most girls would be an understatement. She's not just different from girls, she's **attracted **to them. But Orihime seemed to stand out to her more because of well… her enhancements. Those enhancements being the first Chizuru laid eyes on when she saw her, following up with a lunge to Orihime from behind.

"EEK! C-Chizuru!"

"Hime, why did you touch the dirty hands of that...filthy beast over there?! Why were your sweet, delicious lips on his delinquent -beating knuckles?! Who knows what he would have done to you if I hadn't come?! I just couldn't stand the thought of being away from you, my sweet Hime! I wasn't going to let a sweet pair of **these**," she said as she grabbed her breasts from behind "get away from me for long. I can tell they've missed the way my smooth, delicate fingers move around them, caress them, and open them up-"

Fortunately for Orihime, Tatsuki had a butt-kicking policy of her own; whoever bothers Orihime, she'd beat the snot outta them. That motto stood and applied to everyone, including Ichigo and especially people like Chizuru, who was sent flying into the chalkboard after Tatsuki had seen enough breast-fondling.

"Chizuru, honestly, you and Keigo are so alike when it comes to friends, you more so! You're always flying towards Orihime and Keigo's always flying towards Ichigo every time he sees him and you see her!"

"Not true!" Both of them said at the same time before turning away indignantly.

"Ichigo knows he's my right-hand man!"

"Orihime knows that I'm her lover!"

"Asano! Honsho!"

The voice belonged to a young woman with glasses and brown hair.

"Unless the both of you want detentions, I suggest you take your seats **immediately**." A dark purple aura seemed to surround her as she said 'immediately'.

"Yes, Ochi-sensei." The two whimpered as they scooted over to their seats. She then turned her attention to the class.

"Alright then, I won't bother going through attendance today for two reasons: One, it looks like everyone's here and two, we have a new student joining us today. Okay miss, you can come in!"

Ichigo had his head down examining his knuckles, how they hurt when he got those glass shards stuck in his knuckles and how Orihime managed to make them better. Then, his thoughts went to her radiant expression, a look of complete serenity shone on her face. Ichigo was never her lost in Orhime's expression so what made just a few moments ago different? His train of thought was interrupted when Keigo tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ichigo, look, she's coming this way!"

Unfortunately for Keigo, Ichigo was too wrapped in his thoughts about Orihime to pay attention so he failed to react to the tick mark growing on his orange hair, or the knife-edged chop aimed for his head.

"Ow! What was that for man?"

"You were irritating me Keigo!"

"I was trying to tell you about the new girl in our class! She's standing- well she'll be sitting next to you starting tomorrow!"

Ichigo turned his head around and saw a girl, short and petite, with light skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair, with one strand of her hair hanging between her eyes. Ichigo examined her figure and saw something about her on the inside that made her different.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, then? My name is Rukia Kuchiki and as you heard, I'll be sitting next to you from tomorrow on."

Her voice sounded a lot deeper than she looked. On the inside, Ichigo didn't really see that much of a reason to make an enemy out of the new kid, but he didn't really care right now. His thoughts were too plastered of Orihime's past actions to register manners.

_She seems like a really_ _nice girl. Oh well, too bad she's an airhead. At least she's not blond._

"Keigo, you distracted me from my thoughts to announce a raven-haired airhead. Next time you interrupt me for something like that, it better be important." He said before putting his head down, only to receive a sharp smack on the top of his head. His head moved up and he immediately turned to Keigo, who had his arms up in self-defense. He turned to Tatsuki, who was looking at him with an if-it-was-me-you'd-be-dead look. He turned to the girl named Rukia who was looking at the board, acting oblivious to what just happened. He inwardly sighed and put is head back down, only to be hit on the head again with a ball of twine. Tatsuki smiled as if to say "**That **one was me."

Ichigo sighed before putting his head back down for a third time, he knew who it was but he didn't want to waste his time on a raven-haired airhead. Out of everyone else, he seemed to have it the worst when it came to new students. Speaking of which, Ichigo had met another new kid earlier this week. He kept calling himself a Quincy for some reason. This person was a bespectacled teenager of average height who had straight; chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face with fair skin and blue eyes. Ichigo didn't hate him, but immediately disliked him due to his constant attempts to act cool when people were around him. He also disliked the fact that he was an expert in sewing, the fact that he hated buttons, and the way he dressed especially made Ichigo dislike him. However, Ichigo didn't dislike the chivalry that he showed to students, especially his friends. He sewed a lot of torn toys for his friends and even repaired his plush lion which was a serious blow to Ichigo's pride because why would anyone think that Ichigo Kurosaki, school outcast, would go to…to…

BRRRRIIINNNGGG!

The bell interrupted his train of thought and by the time, he actually realized the bell had rung, the class was empty. He quickly ran out in search of Orihime.

Ichigo never saw anything wrong with Orihime. She was independent, friendly, humorous, sensitive, caring and kind but usually came off as naive and rather clueless, which were at odds with her exceptionally high marks in school. Orihime to him was nothing more than a close friend, a sister at best, but he felt…different about Orihime after her assistance to Ichigo's knuckles which he didn't find unusual. As a matter of fact, he actually found it rather…pleasing. Ichigo realized what he was thinking and quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. He needed to find her and ask about her actions.

And to figure out the name of that "Quincy" dude.

* * *

**I am losing it.**

**I'm running out of time to do my work and my required packets aren't even halfway done.**

**If I can't get my packets done before school starts in 21 days, my parents will go Zaraki on my ass.**

**So I'll be going now. I NEED HELP WITH MY STORIES, PEOPLES!**

**Bye-Bye.**


	4. Holy & Unholy Encounters

**Rivalry**

Chapter 4: Unholy Encounters

Rukia Kuchiki walked out of class and thought about heading to the lunchroom instead of going to the administrative office because of what she did in the hallways. Her mind never left the person in the mask that saved her. However, she would much rather see him that having met that orange haired idiot. Not only that but she also had to have the displeasure of sitting next to him.

_Oh well, that's what I get for trying to make friends with the dandelion. But how dare he call me an airhead? Just because I don't have a girlish voice doesn't mean he should treat like I'm-but wait, nobody knows that I'm part of a noble clan. If I did tell them, nobody would believe me, especially that cad dandelion-haired imbecile._

BUMP!

"What the-hey, watch where you're-oh hey Ruks!"

Fortunately for her, the girl she had bumped into was Tatsuki. She needed someone to talk to at the moment.

"Hello, Tatsuki-chan." She said with a bow. However, what she was not expecting was a smack on the head.

"Ruks. Number One: don't use my name in an honorific. Number Two: don't be so formal around me. Friends are supposed to be easygoing and relaxed." Rukia looked up at her, slightly baffled by the colloquialism of Tatsuki.

"Um, okay?"

"So how did you like the class you're in?"

"It's…big…noisy…crowded…I'm sitting next to a cad dandelion-haired jerk…other than that, it's just fine."

"Dandelion-haired? You mean Ichigo?"

"Ichigo?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Yeah, he can be an idiot at times, but that's just how he is. He doesn't usually get along with people right away so give him some time, he'll warm up to you."

"Warm up to me? Tatsuki, he called me an 'airhead' loud enough for the class to hear. Ichigo Kurosaki would never warm up to me, even if he tried."

"I don't know, Rukia. Sometimes you got to give people a chance." She said before the two walked off in search of an eating spot.

_**In the courtyard…**_

Rukia sat down on the ground next to the tree, silently snacking on a slice of cake that she made before coming to school. However, she made it in the form of a bunny so she felt slightly guilty about cutting the earpiece off. Just then, Tatsuki came along bringing two girls; one with a familiar face as well as a girl who had the face of a child rather than that of a teenager. It was the girl with short brown hair, with her bangs pulled back in a clip that she helped in the hallway. The other girl had brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait was her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts.

"Hey, Ruks. I brought a few girls who really wanted to meet you." She pointed to the girl on her left. "This is Orihime Inoue. She's my best friend. Half the school is in love with her. She likes to think she's still a child." She pointed to her right. "This is Michiru Ogawa. She wanted to say something to you." The girl looked down timidly at her fingers.

"Well…um…uh…t-t-thank…y-y-you…f-f-for…s-saving me earlier and um…sorry for getting you in trouble."

"Oh. It's no problem. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt, Michiru."

"Is it true? Did you really beat Reiichi down?"

"Well I didn't beat him down. It was more of a lesson in humiliation. He nearly hurt-well, he did hurt you and it just didn't sit well with me to watch someone get hurt."

"You know, with the way you kicked his ass, you should think about joining the karate team, Ruks. It's really fun!"

"Me? Join the karate team? Tatsuki, I can't! I'm not skilled at it! It was a simple…rush! That's what it was, a rush! I just reacted in the heat of the moment!"

"Oh come on, Ruks-"

**THUMP!**

The next thing the girls knew, the one who Rukia had beaten down fell to the ground in a heap. He was sporting a "Jackson' Five across Your Eyes" bruise that seemed to have disfigured his face permanently. He was sporting a toothless grin and his eyes were crossed. At that point in time, Rukia remembered that she had been asked to appear inside the administrator's office during intermission. She gathered her things quickly and took off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Meanwhile, the girls took a look at Reiichi unconscious carcass.

"That must have been Chad. Reiichi just doesn't know when to stop with Ichigo's hair."

* * *

_**Outside the room…**_

Rukia stood and knocked on the door, waiting to be called in until the atmosphere suddenly grew cold and she felt as if she had someone watching her.

"You aren't slow on instinct, I'll give you that." She instantly froze and turned around quickly to see no one there. She looked both ways of the hall; completely empty.

"You won't find me there." The voice said again and she immediately jumped forward and looked back at the door, nearly poised to strike but still, no one appeared.

"Who's there?"

"Who's where?" She looked behind to the source of the voice and it belonged to a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the _Panthera_ genus of cats. He wore a white _hakama_, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket was black, the sleeves are rolled up, and he left it open, leaving his muscular chest exposed.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Who am I? Well let's just say I'm the king of this pack. I'm the apex predator. And you," he purred as walked close to Rukia, "are my prey." He growled low and bit at her, causing her to fall backwards and land on her behind, earning a mocking laugh from the man.

"You're quick on instinct, but slow on grace." He sneered. Then, out of the shadows, a larger pair of green eyes emerged.

"Grimmjow, what did I tell you about frightening new kids, especially girls?" The eyes walked forward to reveal a slender, yet fairly muscular, male of average height with a melancholic appearance. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. He had teal lines that descend from the lower part of his eyes, making it appear as if he was crying. He had a solid frown on his face. He wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seemed to have longer coattails and the collar was rather high.

"And what did I tell you about interfering in my business, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow snarled. "I want her to have no one else's scent but mine."

_Scent?_ She thought. _What does that mean?_

"We leave now, Grimmjow. You have better things to do than to chase after a minor."

_A minor?_ Now she slowly grew distilled.

"But this minor needs to know who runs this school. Otherwise she'll end up like those two 'princesses' who had to take a bite out of the humble pie. I just want to make sure she doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Like those 'princesses' did."

"Those 'princesses' were nothing but plastic, sketchy little garbage bugs that you needed to play with because you knew that you'd lost that auburn-haired girl to **him**."

"Don't you dare mention **'him'** while in my presence, Ulquiorra. Let alone that auburn girl. She was mine and you know it. You lost her to me and I lost her to him."

"I didn't **lose** her to you. You **took** her **from** me by force!"

"I told you, I'm the leader of this pack, and I run this school. I brought you to power under a whim, Ulquiorra, because you gave me that girl. I can take that power away if you don't shut up.

A twisted grin grew on Grimmjow's face.

"Why are you talking so much about her anyway? Do you still like her, even when she said that she had her eyes on someone else?" He went up to Ulqiuorra's face.

"Does Number 4, Ulquiorra Cifer still have feelings for that ditz although she rejected him?" Ulquiorra fell into contemptuous silence.

"I caught her scent, she's mine. But you can keep chasing after the one who rejected you while I play with this one. That is…" he sneered as leaned closer to Rukia, only to receive a stinging slap to the face.

"Ow! Jeez, what was that for?!"

This was followed by a series of kick, punches, and judo flips by the petite raven. Grimmjow was amazed; he had never met anyone who could resist him.

"For planning to sexually assault me in broad daylight and in front of my face. Do you honestly think I'd be willing to waste my time on an overfed, pompous, plebeian like you?! Dream on, fool." With that, she marched toward her classroom right when she was being called to enter. She walked inside and closed the door, leaving a stupefied Grimmjow and an appalled Ulquiorra in the hallways.

_Who is that girl?_ Grimmjow wondered. This girl had humiliated him and drew a huge blow to his pride. This girl wasn't going to be easy to catch. She wasn't like those two garbage bugs that hung around him, trying to get into his pants. This girl was defiant. Recalcitrant. Fiesty. A twisted grin grew on Grimmjow's face; this was going to be fun.

"Ulquiorra, forget what I said about the auburn girl. 'He' can keep that ditsy for himself. I prefer my girls with some fire in them. The raven will be mine, but there are a few things I'm going to need you to do first."

* * *

_**Inside the room…**_

Rukia walked to the office of the person called "Yoshi-sama" when school intermission was announced.

_Oh well, let's just get this over with. Remember, calm, cool, and composed._

With that thought, she walked forward into the room, However, instead of an office, there were no desks, no chalkboards, just several boys and girls in white outfits with different colored belts throwing kicks, palms, and bags with stiches and staples on them and as if on-cue, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her as if she bore some resemblance to a snow queen.

"Hey, isn't that Ms. Kuchiki?"

"Yeah, that's her!"

"That's the one who beat down Reiichi!"

"You should have seen her in the hallway! She humiliated him!"

"You should have heard him scream like an opera singer after he got kicked in the nuts! It was priceless!"

"It's unbelievable for a girl who is more feminine but just as strong as Tatsuki actually able to put Reiichi on the ground for the count."

"Clap it up for Kuchiki!"

The student body started clapping, whistling, and chanting her name while she just looked on, blank as a sheet of paper. Then the person who had told her to come to her office in the first place stepped inside, wearing a white judogi and a black belt, yelling "Ai!" and at once, the entire room fell quiet. She stood still and looked at Rukia who was doing her best to keep her poker face intact. She circled her and quickly looked as if to point out a flaw, but she shook her head, unable to find it. She circled her twice and examined her figure.

"You are not intimidated." She said quietly. "You have the fists of a child, yet you fight like a legend. What is your name, young one?"

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

"Do you have a signature fighting style?"

"No, sensei."

"Do you know what a signature fighting style is?"

"No, sensei."

"Your first name is Rukia, meaning 'light'. Your surname is Kuchiki, meaning rotten wood. So your full name means 'The Light of the Rotten Wood'. However, this name will not work. You have strong potential, Rukia Kuchiki. To be brief, a signature fighting style is the nature in which you fight. The verbal description is usually one word. Your moveset, stance, and technique attribute to your fighting style. You have a very cold fighting stance, but you move swiftly and gracefully, like a dancer. Your skin is pale as snow. If you agree to this class, you will not be known as Rukia Kuchiki in this room. You will be known as Sode no Shirayuki, meaning 'sleeved white snow' and your fighting style will be 'Dance.' Do you believe you are up to the task, Rukia?"

"This is all…awfully tempting…but this my first day, Yoshi-sensei. I-"

"Do **you **believe she's up for the task?" Then, the students in the room encouraged her by voicing their approval, saying how it would be a great addition to the team.

"Yeah!"

"It'll be cool!"

"We'll have a complete team!"

"Think about it, Tatsuki, the undefeated girl's champion, meeting her match in Sode no Shirayuki!"

"It's going to be amazing!"

"Come on, Sode!"

"Join us, Sode!"

"Sode! Sode! Sode! Sode! Sode! Sode!"

Rukia's head was swelling with so much pride; she believed that if they didn't stop, her head would burst. She immediately thought she was in trouble for beating down a school bully but instead, she was being praised for her courageous action. Her thoughts did drift back to Ichigo Kurosaki for a second. Then her head was filled with the pleasant imagination of beating his face in whenever she called him an airhead.

_FANTASY MOMENT_

_It was a dark, dark day in Karakura High School. All the students were walking around trying to get to class. Some were angry, some were sad, and some were very, very bad. Rukia was walking to her classroom and stepped inside to see the most horrifying sight before her. That orange-haired jerk, Ichigo Kurosaki was using poor Keigo Asano's head to wipe the chalkboard and the teacher was cowering with the rest of the students. _

"_Now Keigo, you will not irritate me when I'm trying to sleep, understand?"_

"_Yes!" Keigo said, unable to stop the tears of horror rolling down his face._

"_Yes, WHAT?!" He roared as he slapped Keigo across the face, causing him to fall to the ground._

"_Yes, Ichigo, I understand!"_

"_HEY!"_

_At once, everyone turned to the voice and there stood a raven-haired, petite, cobalt eyed girl standing in the doorway, fiery anger in her eyes. However, she was not dressed in the normal school attire. She had a pink shirt saying "I 3 Bunnies." Her sleeves had black and white stripes on them and her pants were metal black with a French accent. She pointed at him._

"_What is your problem?! You can't use people's faces to wipe chalkboards! That's sick and inhumane!" He walked over to her, an evil smirk scarring his face._

"_I don't see anyone doing anything about it. Now shouldn't you be at the daycare center, brat?"_

"_I'm no brat." She said, danger growing in her voice. "In case you didn't hear her, I'm the new kid on the block!"_

"_I see, so then you must know that airheads are supposed to be sugary and sweet, not childish and short."_

"_Who are you calling short, dandy?"_

"_Did you just call me 'Dandy'?! You did not just call me 'Dandy'!"_

"_What if I did? What are you going to do about it?"_

"_You little-" He said before he threw a kick at her, which she caught and super kicked him across the table and sent him flying into a row of desks._

"_Urg, I oughta-" said the jerk that was Ichigo Kurosaki before throwing two left and right punches, none of which connecting and Rukia delivered a high knee to his chin, causing him to stumble, leaving his ribs open for 3 shots taken by Rukia before he was backed up into a window. She got a running start before sprinting at him with full speed, throwing a kick in his direction, sending him flying through the window and falling 4 stories to the ground. She then jumped out the window and before he could react, she yelled and jumped off the windowpane, driving her feet into his chest. He lay on the ground, unconscious. Then a beam of light shone down before it turned into a clear blue sky. _

_The dark cloud over Karakura had been lifted, Ichigo Kurosaki had been defeated. Then she heard cheering, applause, and chants from the windows of the school. They all chanted:_

"_Kuchiki! Kuchiki! Kuchiki! Kuchiki! Kuchiki! Kuchiki!" _

_FANTASY OVER_

"Sode! Sode! Sode! Sode! Sode! Sode! Sode! Sode!" She could still hear the chanting, the screaming, then her head did burst and she yelled "Enough!" and then the class feel into a collective silence. She took a couple of deep breaths. She took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out.

"Okay, I'll join!" She said, receiving a cheer from the entire karate class.

"Well then, you should report back here tomorrow for measurements and then you'll be able to start training." At that time, running into the room was a fairly tall person. He had aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair.

"What the hell are you all doing?! You're not supposed to be standing around idling. Get back to work!" He then turned to Rukia, who had no idea who this person was. He looked a lot like Ichigo Kurosaki, except for the fact that he had raven black hair, just like her, except his hair was spiky. He put two of his fingers up in a salute and said in a loud voice:

"I'm Vice-Captain Kaien Shiba! Nice to meet you!" She honestly didn't know what to say, a simple "Yes…hello" was all she muttered and then the next thing she knew, a tick mark grew on his face and he slapped his hand on the top of her head.

"'Yes?!' 'Hello?!' Who do you think you're talking to? You don't just say 'Yes' and 'hello' when the vice-captain tells you his name and says 'nice to meet you'! You're supposed to give me your name and say nice to meet you back! Now let's try this again! I'm Vice-Captain Kaien Shiba! Nice to meet you!"

"…I'm Rukia Kuchiki…"

"Good. And?"

"N-Nice to meet you?"

"Good! Now you're getting it! Yoshi doesn't pay attention to new recruits so she leaves me in charge of them. I'll be your instructor. So you can call me Nejibana-sensei if you like."

If Rukia was baffled with Tatsuki, she was a gaping fish out of water now. This went beyond what anyone would have expected in a new school. She walked out with leaving him with a stupefied answer:

"Yes…I'll think about it."

Upon walking out, she was immediately forced to the wall by something. When she looked up, she saw a girl with shoulder-length hair and had a softer look to it. The girl was roughly 2 ½ inches taller than her. She saw her expression and immediately concluded that this girl didn't like new kids.

"What are you doing here, girl? This is not a place for you."

"I was asked to attend this room during intermission. Yoshi-sensei asked me to."

"She is no sensei of mine. She does not deserve the title of 'sensei'. Leave now, before I become upset."

"I was about to leave-"

"Suzumebachi!"

Immediately, the girl named Suzumebachi let Rukia and turned her contempt to Yoshi.

"What do you want, Nieder?"

"Is that anyway to address your instructor?!"

"You…ARE NO INSTRUCTOR OF MINE!" She yelled, lunging towards Yoshi but before she could reach him, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. The hand belonged to the same masked man Rukia saw earlier. The man looked deep into her eyes and she began to shiver and fall slowly to the ground. He walked over to Rukia who was blue in the face from holding her breath unknowingly. He put a hand on her stomach and then she realized she couldn't breathe. She let it out and looked up at him questioningly. Then his eyes seemed to soften and he held out his hand for her to take. Then he just walked away. Yoshi then walked over to Rukia and smiled.

"Sorry, Rukia. You'll have to excuse Soi-Fon. She's…not too happy with the recent change in athletic staff but she'll warm up."

Rukia just responded with a small nod. She was staring down at the masked man in the hallway who had just now disappeared from sight. She began to wonder who the man behind the mask was. She wanted to follow him but she knew better than to go around stalking people. She needed to head home; today had been a crazy first day for her.

And by Friday, it'll get even crazier.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki walked onto the school roof; he was not in the mood right now. He couldn't find Orihime anywhere so he could confront her about the knuckles. In retrospect, it was a rather psychological feeling that he had towards Orihime. There's no way she could be anything more than a friend to him. He didn't need anyone to try to get into him. The less people knew about him, the better. So he sat on the school roof eating his lunch; a piece of cake and some hot curry his little sister Yuzu had packed for him. He didn't like people having to do stuff for him, but he appreciated and loved her dearly. She became…"her".

"You really like staring in the sky, don't you, Ichigo?"

He looked up and this comfort and slight annoyance, a man with brown eyes and long crimson hair kept in a high ponytail, and a widow's peak hairline had opened the door. His friendly rival, Renji Abarai had walked onto the roof to curb Ichigo's loneliness.

"Man, am I glad you're here. My head feels so jumbled right now."

"Why's that?"

"You know my friend, Orihime Inoue?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This morning I knocked out a few punks because they brought 'it' back up. My knuckles had glass shards deep into the bone and…she practically gnawed them out and licked them, kissing each one that was bleeding. Then, she seemed like…a little more than a friend to me."

"Hmm. Do you like her?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. She's so sweet, innocent, and gentle. Naïve at times, but she's a good friend to have."

"You should ask why she did what she did. She may have more than friend feelings for you."

"Well, that's one girl out of the two that I have to deal with. The other is an airhead sitting next to me in class."

"Who's the girl?"

"Well, she-"

"Hey there, Ichigo!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Mizuiro. What's up?"

"Um, a couple of girls are looking for you downstairs, saying they want to see you in the C hallway."

"Did one of them have black pigtails?"

"Yep."

"Did the other have blond hair?"

"Uh-huh." He let out a loud groan.

"Oi, what's up?"

"Those girls are Loly and Menoly. Kami, I can't stand them. Menoly, I can tolerate, but Loly? If you were to look up obsessive, snotty girl, she'd be the first entry. Ever since I beat him, they've wanted me for over a year and a half. I already told them I'm not the relationship type so why won't they leave me alone?!" He yelled, flinging a random stone over the fence. Just then, Keigo came walking up.

"Hey-"

"KEIGO, UNLESS YOU'RE TIRED OF LIVING, GET YOURSELF A HOT CUP OF SILENCE, GET IT?!" A few seconds later, Ichigo hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry Keigo, it's Loly and Menoly again."

"Ah, I see. So, in which hallway do they want you this time?"

"They want me in the C-hallway this time. The 'girly hallway', some call it." Immediately, thoughts began running through Keigo's mind and he fell to the floor. Ichigo and Mizuiro sweatdropped.

"Ichigo, bucket of water?"

"Bucket of water." Renji walked over and filled a little bucket with water to the brim and brought it over.

"So, this is what heaven is like. Mommy, look! I'm on a pony! Go faster, little pony, faster!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and quickly turned it over so it all fell on his face. He woke up with a jolt.

"Who? What? Where? When? Why? How? Huh?"

"Not you, me."

"Oh. Well," Keigo said as he got to his feet, "You should be thankful, Ichigo. Not everyone in this school is blessed with rugged good looks like you, your cousin and Mizuiro. Why, if I had half the looks you have, I'd have the ladies riding on my cloak, and you, your cuz, and Mizuiro would be on your knees, praising and quivering in fear of my newfound-" The next thing Keigo knew, two feet landed in his face.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Keigo, first of all, you'd have 10 times the looks you'd want but I'd still beat you down. Second of all, the girls call Mizuiro the 'c' word and me the 'h' word. They never call us 'rugged'. Third of all, say something like that again, I'm going to put so many bruises on your head, they'd have to rename you 'The Leaning Tower of Stupidity' or 'LTS' for short." He took a deep breath in and out.

"Well, what are you going to do about Loly and Menoly?"

"I'll have to break it to them again that I'm not looking for a relationship. I just don't have time for that kind of stuff."

"…Wait, Ichigo, who's the girl you were talking that sits next to you?"

"The **airhead** is-"

"Hey, Kurosaki, or should I say Kuro-copy?"

"Look Reiichi, pineapple head's here too!"

Ichigo and Renji growled; the last set of people they wanted to see had just walked in their space. It was Reiichi, and his lackey Soriamichi. Something looked different about Reiichi; almost as if he had gotten kicked earlier by someone other than him. He didn't look like anything Tatsuki would do. Tatsuki was a lioness; she'd make sure they'd never walk again.

"So when are you gonna dye that carrot hair black, or do I have to pluck it out from the ground of your skull?" He sneered. Ichigo looked up at him with his usual scowl.

"I told you already, this is my natural hair color. Now scram before I split you in half, prima donna."

A tick mark grew on his face and an angry smirk grew on his face. "Prima donna, am I? Such a shame, I really thought you were smarter than the others, Kurocopy. But you're like that little girl in the halls, foolish and in need," he sneered as he slapped on his brass knuckles, "of a beating. You ready, Kurocopy?"

Keigo went into panic mode. "BRASS KNUCKLES?! No, Reiichi-san, please, you don't want to go through with this. Besides, you've already got the whole school cowering at your feet."

"Except me, I'll smack him around like a pachenko ball!"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, he didn't mean it! R-r-right, Ichigo?!"

"Save it. Sorry won't cut it any-"

**CRACK!**

"More?" was all the Reiichi could say before he was hit with a copper beam and launched over the fence of the roof falling 6 stories to the ground below. Soriamichi just squealed like a pig and ran off. The other four looked towards the direction of the roof door and saw Chad leaning on the beam.

"Hey Chad! Glad to see you've still got that hitting arm!"

Chad just smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

* * *

_**In the C hallway**_

Loly and Menoly (mostly Loly, though) were probing, popping, and applying whatever they could to make themselves look gorgeous. They had sent that cute little boy out to get him. Menoly objected to this and opted to keep Mizuiro and play with him. But Loly decided to go above and beyond and shoot for the lion.

"Step 1 complete. Now the hot hunk of badness comes crawling to us."

"I still think we should have kept the cute one, he didn't seem to object when we tempted him."

"Yes, but the hot ones always outweigh the cute ones in the end. We just have to try to seduce him."

"He won't look past the masks on our eyes."

"Menoly, why do you always state the negative? We won't until we try."

"We've tried ever since he beat him and we still haven't gotten him. Plus, don't you think the lipstick and the mascara are too much?"

"I don't see why-"

"Hello." A voice came that sent the two girls to the ceiling, grabbing to the tiles and hissing at the person below them. It was a bespectacled teenager of average height. He had straight, chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face and was fair-skinned with blue eyes.

"W-w-who are you?" They both stammered

"My name is Uryu Ishida. It's very polite to ask someone's name upon meeting; though I would prefer you two wouldn't be so nerve-racked about it."

"Well, what do you want from us?"

"I was wondering if you knew where someone was. Ichigo Kurosaki, have you seen him?"

"What do you want from my boy, four-eyes?! Do you want to fight him?"

"Oh my apologies, I didn't know he was into rude girls like you."

"I'M NOT!" Came a voice that caused the girls to fall from the ceiling to the ground. Ichigo had been standing at the door the entire time, annoyed with the girlish conversation that had been hearing.

"Ah, so you're Ichigo Kurosaki. I've been looking for you."

"Well, here I am. What is your business with me?"

"I was hoping we could go somewhere more secluded."

"Well, why can't we talk here?"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to upset your…friend here." Ichigo looked back and saw them looking away with annoyed expression on their faces.

"Glad you said friend and not the other. Let's go."

* * *

_**Courtyard**_

"So what are quincies?"

"Quincies are an ancient race. We usually carry weapons that are disguised as bracelets like this one," He said, showing off the cross he wore on his wrist.

"This is a Quincy Cross. The Quincy cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As my power grows, so does my cross."

"Wow. Does it have any special abilities?"

"It certainly does have special abilities." He said, and he pulled on his bracelet and a shield/bow appeared in front of him. He aimed it at a faraway tree and hit it dead in the center and the tree shriveled in the form of teal-colored energy up and flew over to Uryu trapping itself in his sleeve.

"Wow. That was very impressive."

"I'm not finished." Uryu then pulled on his sleeve and the particles flew out and converged into the form of a small boy. He then ran off and jumped in the arms of his waiting mother who had walked up behind them quietly.

"Thank you, Mr. Ishida." She whispered.

"You're welcome." With that, she and the boy dissipated and flew off towards the river.

"That was…incredible. I never knew stuff like that existed."

"You'll learn…or rather…_remember_ in time…**Zangestu**." With that, Uryu took his leave, leaving a very astonished Ichigo in his wake.

"So those are quincies. I wonder why there aren't more of them. Hmm. School should be over by now. I'd better go find Orihime and ask her about my knuckles." Just then, Renji walked over to Ichigo, a disgusted look of disdain painted on his face.

"Hey Renji. What's got you seeing red? No pun intended."

"Why don't you ask Orihime about your knuckles now?!"

"Hey, man. I don't know what I did but-"

"It's not you I'm mad at! Get inside and head to your locker. They're probably still going!"

* * *

_**In the H hallway**_

Ichigo ran over to his locker and for some reason started feeling very apprehensive. Only one person could make Renji mad that quickly. But what did he have to do with Orihime? It wasn't until he turned the corner and saw. Orihime's hands were on his face and his lips were pressed against hers in a way that was very scintillating.

"Orihime?"

* * *

**I'm back guys.**

**In case you didn't know, I named all the notable people in Rukia's part after their weapons they use in the series.**

**The next chapter will have a review of last chapter, as well as the first chapter Orihime's Side Story: Halcyon Days.**

**REVIEWS…wait I don't have a problem with the reviews I get.**

**SUGGESTIONS! YES! I LIKE GETTING SUGGESTIONS! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! I NEED THEM OR YOU WON'T HAVE MORE CHAPTERS.**

**Later**

**~MODdenial**


End file.
